Rêves d'été
by Eldorino
Summary: Homer perd ses outils dans l'Edelweiss et ira donc les chercher... y trouvant Kreis, seul. Homer avouera alors ses sentiments du mieux qu'il pourra...


Ma première fanfiction à vie ! Au niveau où je suis, j'ai presque terminé le jeu, donc ça situe un peu le moment où ça se déroule. Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire romantique entre Kreis et Homer (deux gars), donc passez votre chemin si ça ne vous intéresse pas ! Sinon, merci pour vos commentaires !

Je tiens à préciser que l'intégralité de la propriété intellectuelle du jeu Valkyria Chronicles (ça inclut les personnages, les noms de lieux, etc.) ne m'appartient pas, mais plutôt à SEGA.

-----------

Midi était déjà passé en cette chaude journée d'été et le soleil tapait fort sur quiconque ne s'était pas réfugié dans sa maison ou sous un arbre. Dans un champ adjacent à la capitale de Gallia, la silhouette frêle de Homer se découpait à l'horizon. Sous la chaleur de plomb, il sifflotait une chanson, le sourire aux lèvres. Soudainement, il aperçut au loin ce qu'il cherchait. Dans le parc à char désert par cette température trônait l'Edelweiss. Homer accéléra le pas pour rejoindre au plus vite le véhicule. Arrivé en bordure du parc, il perçut un bruit en provenance de char de Welkin. Se rapprochant en courant presque, il arriva pile au moment où Kreis tourna son regard vers lui. Un large sourire aux lèvres, le mécanicien pris la parole devant un Homer apparemment mal à l'aise.

« Oh, salut Homer ! Je me demandais bien ce que pouvait être ce bruit ! Je suis le seul à être venu ici aujourd'hui, on dirait ! »

L'ingénieur lui rendit son sourire, les joues rougies. Il lui répondit, sa voix timide s'enfargeant un peu dans ses premiers mots.

« B.. Bonj... jour Kreis... Je ne croyais pas voir personne en venant ici moi non plus... J'étais ve... venu chercher mes pinces... Je les avais oubliées dans le char après le dernier combat.

- Oh, oui, je crois que je les ai vues tantôt ! Je les ai mises ici. Tiens ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui tendit l'outil. D'une poigne fébrile, Homer les saisit, puis se recula un peu.

« Merci... lui dit-il.

- Oh, pas de quoi ! Ça me fait plaisir, Homer. Mais... si tu pouvais ne pas toujours les oublier, ça t'éviterait de devoir marcher une si longue distance depuis Randgriz.

- Bah, de toute façon, j'aime bien prendre une marche, prendre l'air !

- Même sous ce soleil ? répondit Kreis un air surpris au visage. »

Un sourire de Homer fut la seule réponse. Ce dernier recula encore un peu, puis s'assit sur le blindage recouvrant les chenilles d'un tank derrière lui, s'appuyant la tête sur son poing.

« Et puis toi, Kreis, que faisais-tu ici aujourd'hui ?

- Ah, simplement un peu de maintenance sur l'Edelweiss. Je sais que Isara passait beaucoup de temps à travailler et à l'améliorer, j'essaie simplement d'être à sa hauteur ! dit-il avec une fierté adoucie par le respect d'Isara.

- J'aimerais tellement avoir tes talents ! »

Le conducteur lui fit un sourire charmeur, puis se remit au travail. À quelques pas de lui, le coeur de Homer battait fébrilement sous un stress intense.

« Dis, Kreis...

- Oui ?

- Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

- Oui...

- Et c'était comment ? demanda candidement le blond ingénieur en balançant ses jambes.

- C'était... rien ! Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de prendre les premiers pas envers la personne.

- Oh... Et le regrettes-tu ?

- Honnêtement... Oui. »

Homer retint une grimace de justesse. Il s'approcha de Kreis, qui s'était à nouveau remis à travailler. Faisant mine de s'intéresser aux travaux qu'il effectuait, Homer se concentra plutôt sur sa peau légèrement salie par les manipulations, sur ses cheveux d'un noir de jais entremêlés comme les siens, sur sa respiration régulière et si attirante. D'une voix tremblante et frêle, il prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

« Est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit... à quel point tu étais beau, Kreis ? »

Le mécanicien s'arrêta et se tourna vers Homer, la perplexité se lisant sur son visage. Se reculant un peu, agenouillé, il lui répondit :

« Homer, qu'est-ce que tu... »

Ne lui laissant pas la chance de terminer sa phrase, il se colla à lui, l'étreignant fort et l'embrassant longuement. Si les premières secondes Kreis était raide comme une planche, tentant presque de se défaire de l'emprise qu'Homer lui imposait, après quelques instants de pur silence où seules les images avaient besoin de parler, le mécanicien se détendit un peu, retournant avec fougue les baisers langoureux du blondinet. Se délaissant une seconde, ils s'échangèrent quelques mots chuchotés, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Des larmes de joie coulant de ses yeux, Homer prit la parole le premier :

« Merci, Kreis, merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je t'aime !

- Moi aussi Homer ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies osé faire ça... »

Sous le soleil de plomb d'un après-midi torride, deux garçons vivaient leur trêve des combats, heureux de s'aimer, de partager cette complicité qu'ils avaient si longtemps fait taire...


End file.
